1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool system, and, more particularly, to a wireless tool system that includes one or more tools configured to communicate wirelessly with at least one other communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of prior art torque wrench includes a rotatable handle to mechanically adjust the stiffness of a spring to adjust the desired torque set point of the torque wrench. In one such prior art torque wrench, mechanical components are configured to generate an audible click and to produce a power gap of several degrees of rotation of the tool handle that produces no rotation of the fastener being tightened, which signals the operator to stop applying torque to the fastener.
A torque wrench has been contemplated that includes electrical components to detect the applied torque and to signal the operator that the torque set point has been reached. The torque wrench may be set up for a data exchange with an external device.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate an embodiment of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.